megamanfandomcom_zh-20200215-history
动作列表
The following is a list of actions performed by playable characters in the Mega Man franchise. 移动 Move is the most basic of the commands. It allows the player to navigate the character through the gameplay environment by walking, running, etc. Some items and moves, like Speedster and Dash, improves the mobility of the character. 跳跃 是一种基本的动作，它允许角色到达更高的地点。几乎所有的角色与头目都能跳跃。 跳跃的种类: *普通跳跃：这种基础的跳跃被所有的可操作角色运用。 *超级跳跃：Jumps higher than normal, usually with a part enhancement. Also, characters can jump higher while underwater. *Dash Jump: Can jump farther by jumping while dashing. Obviously, only characters that can dash can do this. *二段跳：在半空中再次跳跃。主要被基洛和佛鲁帖运用。 *Splash Jump: Allows jumping on the surface of the water. Hover Hover allows characters to stay airborne for a short time. Horizontal movement is possible, but it decreases the length of the hover time. Used by some of X's armors, Axl and Model HX. 攻击 攻击是角色消灭一个敌人的方式。It can be shooting, punching, kicking or other forms of combat. 在格斗游戏中的特殊攻击 (i.e.:Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters and Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes) *洛克上勾拳：洛克男的特殊攻击，a powerful uppercut. *Proto Strike (Blues Strike): Proto Man's special attack, a powerful punch-like charge shot of short range. *Crescent Kick: Bass' special attack, a crescent kick with both legs. *Giant Knuckle: Duo's special attack, an uppercut that once executed, allows he for attack by slamming the enemy down once lifted. All four can be unleashed by fully charging the weapon and releasing it while pressing UP. Proto Man uses various Proto Strikes in other games (most charged-like shots). Others: *X´s Giga Crush/Giga Attack: A large explosion that damages all on-screen enemies. Used by Mega Man X in several games (also by Model A in Mega Man ZX Advent). *Megaton Crash: The special attack of Model FX. It can push or even break obstacles. *Special Weapons (some are not actual "weapons" i.e.: Charge Kick), of Mega Man, X and other characters. *Techniques and EX Skills learned by Zero, among other abilities and weapons. *Other attacks like kicking and punching in fighting games. *Battle Chips and Battle Cards are the main forms of attack in the Mega Man Battle Network and Mega Man Star Force series. *波动拳和升龙拳：The first appears in Mega Man X as a secret special move that destroys any enemy with a single hit in a Upgrade Capsule, and the second in Mega Man X2 as a secret special move in another Capsule that causes heavy damage (or if near enough, "kill like a spike") any enemy with a hit. Both reappear in Mega Man Xtreme and Mega Man Xtreme 2. 射击 是大多数可操作角色的基本攻击，这取决于他们的武器。Initially, Mega Man could shoot only three bullets at a time and the bullets could pass through walls, but he and other characters had different abilities depending on the games and items. Such as a limit of 2-5 bullets on screen, shots that can't pass through walls, bigger shots to increase the chance to hit targets, the ability to charge the shot, Rapid Fire, and other variations. Charge Shot A is performed by holding the Shot button to charge energy and cause more damage to enemies, with the added advantage of plowing through enemies who succumb to its power. It usually causes about three units of damage, except in Mega Man 7, where it causes two. In the Mega Man Battle Network series, the Charge Shot depends on what kind of Style or other transformation the player gives to MegaMan.EXE. MegaMan.EXE's basic power for this is about 10 damage. In Mega Man Star Force, the Shot button could be held to rapid-fire and released to charge, the opposite of the usual method. A FMV cutscene for Maverick Hunter X has shown the Charge Shot to be extremely powerful, moreso than in gameplay: In the ending for Vile Mode, Mega Man X fired a Charge Shot at Vile that was powerful enough to bring him down for the count, leaving him heavily damaged with a gaping hole through the chest. Likewise, when Vile discovered that X was going to shoot him with a Charge Shot, he expressed genuine worry shortly before X fired it at him. Likewise, in the OVA The Day of Sigma included with the game, the Charge Shot also was powerful enough to knock down a Maverick Mechaniloid and knock it unconscious temporarily, although it did not severely wound the Maverick. Crouch Crouch is a command usable in Mega Man X5, X6, X7 and Mega Man ZX (in human form) that helps to dodge attacks. In Mega Man X5 and beyond, the characters can't move while crouching, but the humans from Mega Man ZX can, allowing them to pass through narrow passages. Dash is a command that speeds up the character. While dashing, the character lowers their body, and can avoid some attacks. The Dash can also be used to boost jumping distance. However, it cannot get the character as low to the ground as a slide can. If a NetNavi were to use Charge Cross, their Charge Shot would be a dash that would damage other NetNavi/viruses in the way. Types of Dash: *Dash: The normal temporary ground dash. *Command Dash: A Dash executed by the consecutive pressing of either the left or right button. It can be toggled on and off on Mega Man Zero 4 and the ZX games. *Air Dash: The character Dash while in mid-air. It first appeared in the Mega Man X (series), if X is equipped with the X2's, X3's, Fourth, Ultimate, Falcon or Glide Armor Armor's leg parts. Zero can air dash by using the Hienkyaku or F-Splasher techniques. He is always able to do so from Mega Man X6 to Mega Man X: Command Mission, while X only inherited such ability from Mega Man X7 onwards. Although absent on the Mega Man Zero Series, it returns in the Mega Man ZX Series, used by Model H and HX. *Water Dash: The character can Dash in any direction while underwater. Used by Model LX. *Giga Tackle: Duo's dash. It's a tackle that hits enemies with the spikes on his shoulder. *Shadow Dash: A skill that allows a character to dash through certain objects. It can be used by X in Mega Man X8 with the foot parts of the Hermes Armor equipped, by Zero in Mega Man Zero 3 with a certain foot chip equipped, and by Model PX. Hanging Wedge Hanging Wedge is an action that Model P and Mega Man Volnutt can perform that allows them to hang on ledges and reach higher places. Zero and X can do a similar action with ropes and poles in Mega Man X5, X6 (Wire Hook) and Mega Man Zero 4 (Zero Knuckle). The difference was that X and Zero (X series) are still able to dash whilst hanging, while Zero (Zero series) remains stationary when using the Z-Knuckle. MegaMan.EXE can do this in Mega Man Network Transmission. 学习技能 Almost all playable characters in the Mega Man franchise can copy opponents in one way or another, with methods like Soul Unison and EX Skills. Sliding Introduced in Mega Man 3, , shortened to Slide, allows passage through narrow passageways. The only playable characters that can slide are Mega Man, Proto Man and Model a; however, some bosses like Shadow Man, can also slide. Other playable characters use similar actions such as Dash and Crouch to avoid attacks and pass through narrow passages. MegaMan.EXE can also slide in Mega Man Network Transmission and Rockman EXE WS. 游泳 允许角色可以在水中自由地移动。Mega Man can swim in Mega Man 8 and Mega Man 3 for PC, and Model LX can swim in Mega Man ZX. The humans from Mega Man ZX are only able to swim across the surface and will try to swim straight up if submerged. 交谈 Talk is a command that allows the player communicate with other characters for hints, items, or just for fun. It's more common in RPG games than action platform games, so the Mega Man Legends, Battle Network and Star Force series use it most frequently while the Mega Man Zero series and Mega Man ZX series use it less. It also appears in Mega Man X: Command Mission due to its RPG nature. Wall Kick The , also known as Wall jump, allows the character to reach high places. X, Zero, and other characters from the Mega Man X series and on can kick the same wall multiple times and "slide" down it. This way, the characters will be able to "bounce" on the wall and reach higher places or other platforms. In the Rockman X manga by Iwamoto Yoshihiro, it is stated that only Special-A Rank hunters can do this. Characters from the Mega Man series can kick a wall only once, and to reach a higher place they need to kick off another wall. Cut Man can do this in Mega Man Powered Up, and the four playable characters from Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters (Mega Man, Proto Man, Bass and Duo). Jack-In Jack-In, also known as Pulse In in the Mega Man Star Force series, is an action from the Mega Man Battle Network and Star Force series that allows operators to send NetNavis, Wizards, or even themselves by performing a Wave Change, into computers and other electronic devices. en:List of actions Category:洛克男 Category:列表